Butterfly
by xXsuccessionofmidnightXx
Summary: With a new home and attudie I try to survie in school. But ever since I met Len and Rin Kagamine odd things start to happen. From sick love notes to died butterflies. RATED M JUST TO BE SAFE! Len and Miku
1. I Have enemys?

A/N:Hey it's me!!! i wanted to make another len miku story so the collection can grow more!! i got inspried by a picture to make this story Enjoy. oh and im going to lay off summer camp romance for while no its not discontinuted.

Disclaimer: I do not own vocialiod or it's charcter just the story...i think lol.

"Those dumb birds." I murmured. It was like what 6:00 AM and they start singing this early!! Oh well it was the first day of my new school, I slowly got out of my nice warm bed (GRRR!! School always has to keep me away from my comfret and to do what?! sit in hard ass chairs.) and went to take a shower. As soon as I was done I went downstairs and found a note.

Dear miku,  
Sorry bussines calls again! The maids can help good luck on your first day!  
Love, mom and dad

Wow what a surprise, they leave me home alone... again. I grabed a bowl of cereal and ate it fast. I ran upstairs and once again got lost in one of my halls. I finally reached my room and took out my uniform. It wasn't speacial really it was just a white shirt, with an aqua tie, a plaid skirt, and a dark blue jacket. I put my long blue hair in twintails and grabed my bag.

"Miss Hatsune the limo is out front." I smiled and said,

"You know to call me miku and thanks."

Unlike my parents I'm kind to my maids and butler, anyways I openedmy door and walked towards the limo. A butler opened the limo door for me, I closed it. I always hated the frist day of school, but it's worse if you're the new kid and have no friends plus I'm the only rich one here probley. The dumb limo finally stopped in front of a three story buliding called school. I opened the door and jumped out. Oh no, I was attrecting attention by my stupid limo. I didn't even touch the school's ground.

"Look it's the new girl!"

"How cute is she!!"

"EVen cuter then Rin-chan!!"

Random people made random comments as I walked past them, I went to the office. The lady looked up form her computer and smiled.

"Hello welcome to Lakeside high school."

"Umm hi, I'm Miku Hatsune and I need a schedule."

The lady's eyes widden as soon as i said hatsune. she took out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I smiled and murmured thanks before exiting the office. "ok second floor room 402."

This school was actully pretty big. The teacher told me to wait outside the hallway as soon as i came. I really didn't get it but ok.

"seatle down kids, we have a new student, please come in." I guess that was my cue. I slide opened the door and slowly walked in.

"Hello my name is Miku Hatsune." "Anything else Hatsune-san?" Grr this teacher pisses me off just take me to my sit.

"I like to sing I guess. And I model."

The teacher nodded and said, "Your sit is right over there near Kasane Teto. Please rise your hand Kasane-san."

Teto rised her hand, I took the sit behind her. Teto had curly pinkish redish hair that was tied up into twintails, she also had pink eyes I think. Teto smiled and turned around.

"Hello Hatsune-san."

"Hey Kasane-san and please call me Miku."

"Same here, so what's your next class."

I took out my schedule and handed it to her. she scaned the paper and handed it pack to me.

"Our lockers are next to each other, also we have math,gym and science together."

I smiled. I made a new friend and fianlly I don't have to worry about someone making a big deal because I'm a hatsune. I felt...Normal for once. The door slide opened. The teacher's face became disaponted.

"Hello your late."

Now usually I would never say this about a total stranger but, he was HOT!!! His messy blond hair was tied back in a small ponytail, his tie was loss and he didn't wear the school's jacket, but his eyes was the best part, icy blue with a hint of green. The prince sat all the way in the back of the room glaring at the teacher. His eyes meet mine, I felt like fire was going through my body and quickly turned away. But... I still felt his glare burning the back of my head. I was feeling a bit angry but ignored it and hoped that class would end soon. When the dumb bell rang I graped all of my books and walked out with Teto.

"Miku you have to meet my other friends Luka and Meiko!" Teto said.

We were walking to gym class, Ok I soo want to punch the guy who had the dumb rule about having gym in the mounring. I mean who wouldn't want to do that. Teto is a very kind but talks way to much, so the whole time I just nodded and replied on some anwser. When we got there Teto ran to a couple of girls. One had light brown hair with amber eyes. The other girl had pink hair and lavander eyes.

"Miku! These are my two best friends Luka and Meiko."

Luka walked up to me and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you uhhh.."

"Miku Hatsune." I shook back

"The famous Hatsune Family who-"

Meiko put her hand on Luka's shoulder and sighed.

"Luka you're scaring her! Now come on we have to change."

Out of the three girls Meiko is the most sane, so she's my favorute I guess. We went inside the locker room to change into the school's gym uniform. It was nothing speicial really, It was only a white shirt with navy blue shorts. I debted wherther or not to wear my hair in a ponytail or keep it the same. I shurgged and kept my cute twintails. When we exit the changing room we were walking around the gym. Meiko tapped my arm.

"The whole gym is starting out you." She whispered.

I looked around and sure enough they were looking at me, the boys had red faces and was that a group of girls with nosebleeds, eww. The rest of the girls were looking at me angirly.

"Why are the girls angery at me?" I whispered to Meiko.

"Probley because they're jeolous of you." She repiled.

Jeolous? Of Me? That has to be the funnist thing I have ever heard. I slightly giggled. Meiko looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's so funny?" She asked

"The girls are jeolous...of me? I'm sorry but I find that to be funny."

"Oh I have two reasons why...One the guys are having nosebleeds and two...YOUR A HATSUNE!!!!" Meiko yelled the last part out.

"Thanks a lot Meiko they're whispering about me now."

Meiko only laughed. I turned to talk to luka but a dumb teacher blow on his whistle and told us where to sit. Next thing I knew I was next a blond head girl that looked like that Kamgmine kid...not that I care I mean he's a jerk. Behind me was Luka, (THANK GOD!!!) and next to me was some blue-haried dude, he was pretty hot but.

"Welcome to tenth grade gym, My name is . Today we'll start with something simple, dodgeball!" said.

Some of the students cheered. I think I was the only one who grouned. So we went in a line and the count ones and twos. I was two and so was Teto. When the teams were seattled explained the rules and set the balls in the middle of the game. She then blew the whistle and everyone ran to the front, execpt for me. I just stayed in the back not caring if I get hit by a ball. The blond haired girl tried to get me out every moment. I swear she and her little clique probley hates me. Why? Because they tried to hit me every chance they get. So I gave up and walked to the side next to Teto. They glared at me.

"Um Teto who is the blond hair girl and her clique?" I asked.

"Oh the girl with the blond hair is Akita, the girl with the grey hair is haku she just follows akita around. And the last one is Sweet Ann, Dont let her name fool you is is not sweet at all they call her sweet ann because boys say that she taste sweet."

Ok the last part was sicking but atleast I know who these jerks are. Akita glared at me but I glared one of my most deadly glare, it could put an angry bear back to hibernation. Akita flinched and throw the ball at my face, she smirked and high-fived sweet Ann and Haku. I felt my blood preusse rising, I want out in the courts,took three balls and hit it at there faces..Hard. I went back to Teto and High-fived her.

"So why do they hate me?"

"Probely because you're in the same class as Len, that kid who came in late, Akita formed a club called the Len.k. fanclub. They say that anyone who makes contact with Len when they're around gets punished...bad." Teto said while not taking her eyes off the game.

I just nodded and looked back at the game. Luka and Meiko were the only ones left while ten people were left on my team..no wait make that eight.

"So what's next after this Teto?" I asked.

"Well I have Social Studies next and I cheecked you schudule which said that you have... Art!!"

Oh joy.

I smiled and thanked teto. I gathered my stuff and left the of my friends have art class so I'll be all alone, well it dosen't matter I'm used to it. The teacher came in. He had red hair and eyes with a red scarf. "Hello everyone you can call me Akaito."

Art was so boring I fell asleep. When the bell rang it was social studiess. I spoted the blond haired Demon uhh whats-her-face? Oh right Akita. I also spoted Luka and took a sit right behind her.

"I saw what you did to akita in gym. One word, Genus! Meiko and I was trying so hard not to laugh."

Luka giggled and I did also. It was pretty funny. Anyways our teacher came in. We were learning about a princess who was the age of 14 ruling over the yellow kingdom with an iron fist. Wow, what a bicth, but the maiden of the green intersting she almost looks like me. Creepy. Well finally it was lunch. I wanted to eat indoors but Teto and the others just dragged me out and infront of a pond. I have to admit it was pretty nice.

"I hate Akita!" I said as I took a bite of a riceball.

"I understand you. She can be a total jerk." Teto said as she walked towards the garbage can to throw out her lunch.

Luka and Meiko just nodded their heads.

"Excuse me."

We all snapped our heads to the driction of the voice, A blond Haired girl with icy green eyes was holding Len's hand. She looked pretty angery.

"This is our spot so move!"

Damn. She was cold-hearted. Len had the same expressing as The girl only he was dricting the anger towards me. Jeez what did I ever do?

"Ok so we'll leave." Meiko said clamly.

We all grabed our books and left the pond. Well, I tried to leave but A certian Len triped me. The girl looked at me and smirked and Len was well Laughing. These two are total....ARGGHH!!! I give them my deadly glare and left them behind.

"Oh my looks like they're dating again!" Luka said

"Um who was that girl?"

"Oh that was Rin Kagamine, They may have the same last name but they're not realted." (A/N: Sorry I didn't want them to be twins in this story. ^^')

So Len has a girlfriend, not thst I cared I mean they make a perfact couple. For one they're jerks. Also they loook alike so it was a cute couple I guess. But what's this werid feeling in my chest, It feels like my heart is hurting. Well my two last periods is Math and LA so Yeah. Atleast Teto has Math with me and Meiko also has La with Luka with me, so I guess It's lucky.

We were walking to Math when I spoted two blond haired people with their hands linked together. The odd feeling in my chest came back only more painful. Heartburn? Oh well I'll just ignore it for now. Well anyways our teacher walked and I had to interuduce myself in front of the whole class again. Now my enemies (Rin,Len,Sweet Ann) knew my name now. I took a sit next to the window, I was Behind Teto (Again.) and Sweet Ann was next to to my right. Wonderful. She kept glaring at me thye whole class. Jeez what did I do to make all these people made at me? Teto passed a piece of paper to my desk.

'Wow the Kagamines are glaring at you.' I passed another note to Teto.

'What did I ever do?'

'I would ask your parents that question.'

What? What did my parents have to do with this? Oh well I guess I'd asked them.

XXXXXX

It was finally over! I walked outside and took a sit on the bench waiting for my limo. The other kids were walking home or taking a bus. Teto went walking home with Meiko. WHile Luka went on the bus. My limo finally came. But I was stoped to go inside. Akita, Sweet Ann and Haku blocked my path to my aqua colored limo.

"Look what we have here, a spoiled little rat." Akita said. Haku stood there and sweet ann giggled.

"What is it?" I asked. All I wanted to do is to go home and try to figure out who the Kagamines are.

"Look, I know it's your frist time in this school so I'll give you a wanring. Only club members of the Kagamine.L fanclub can talk to him."

This girl has the nerve to tell me this. I don't even like him! I gave her a glare (I swear I saw her flinched.) and walked towards my limo.

"You can have your little shota kid I really don't care! And FYI His dating Rin."

The butler was aboutto open my door for me but I beat him to it and slamed the door. As soon as the limo started I swear I saw Haku smiling at me. Odd. I saw another strange sight. It was Rin and Len. They looked like they were fighting. Rin slaped him acrossed the face and yelled at him. She walked away crying. Len looked down at the floor muttering something. I think he saw me because he glared at me. The red light finally became green and the limo was speeding.

XXXXXXX

I went to the kicthen and found a leek to eat. (YAYZ) I found another note on the refridger. It was my parents again.

'Dear Miku,  
Sorry we're going to be in America to meet someone very speicail! You'll Meet them in a week.  
Please call this number: 145-678-0009 (A/N: This number is not real so don't try to call it LOL)

Love,Mom and Dad

Wonderful I have to meet my parent's friend in a week. I took the phone and dialed the number. The phone rang a couple of times until a women's voice anwsered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom!" I made my voice sound all happy. Really I'm pissed of at my parents for dicthing me...AGAIN.

"So how was the frist day of school?"

"Great I made a couple of friends." And I met a Kagamine..whatever that means.

"Wonderful honey. Anything else?"

"Um I met a boy named Kagamine he's very mean towards me. My friend told me because I'm a hatsune, care to explian?"

There was slince on the line.

"Mom? Are you th-"

"Stay away from the kagamines. Their nothing but jerks." Her voice was cold and sharp. It made me flinch.

"What happened?"

"Well It's bussine trouble they stole a couple ideas from us that's all really."

"Oh! Ok I guess. I love bye."

I hanged up before she said anything else. Why did I feel like she was lying. Oh well, I'll just go take a shower. Yes a shower, that always calm me down. I grab my white night gown. And went down the hall in my bathroom. I took off my clothes, undid my twintails and steped in the shower. I couldn't get this werid feeling like someone was wacthing me. I turned off the water,dried myself, and put on my white night gown. I reached my room and opened the door. Finally jumping on my bed I fell to a deep sleep.

(End Of Miku's POV)

A figure was wacthing Miku sleeping. He gently touched her face and smiled.  
"My dear miku you shall be mine." The figure then escaped her room through the window.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*GASP* cliffhanger!!1 Thanks for reading and review flames are not welcomed!!

Find out in the next chapter who the showdow was in chapter 2- I'm In Talent Show?! 


	2. I'm in Talent show?

Hey It's me!! With chapter 2 of Butterfly!! Anyways thank you for taking your time to read the story! Thanks to Xiahou Ayumi and xxMisaandLxx for being my frist reviewers (if thats how you spell it.) On with the chapter!! Disclaimer i dod not own vocaliod if i did I would make more Miku and Len songs!! XD

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 What I'm in talent show?!

How can I be late!? Mabey I overslept, I did wake up crying and stayed up the whole night until four in the mounring. I had to keep my hair down and but on my school unform. Instead of the dumb tie I put in a red bow that way it would be easier. Plus It looks nicer I think. I brushed my teeth and hair and skipped out on breakfest, quickly I ran down the stairs and flung open he front doors, only to find the limo gone.

"Crap!!" I muttered looks like I'm going have to run.

"Wait Miku Your lunch!!"

I ran to the maid and grabed the lunch. Then ran out of the gates. School is a long way from my house. Did I hear thunder? Crap it's going to rain! Just my luck, it just started pouring. But I'm still going to run to school. A black SUV went past me then stoped. The window slowly rooled down to revel Rin. She looked at me coldly.

"What are you doing in the rain? And why are you wearing that bow?" I huffed and looked away.

"I woke up late and my limo wasn't there so I deicde to run to school. But I didn't know that it was going to rain."

"Wow! It's called the news. Wacth it."

The nerve of this girl! Did she just come here to inslute me? I was about to run again but she said, "Well Hop in the back. I'll help you get to school."

Then I saw something I never thought I'd see, Rin Smiling at me. ME! I opened the door and hopped in the back. Foruntly I was going to get to school on time and stay dry. Unforuntly Len was also in the back, Crap! I didn't even dare to look at him. I looked out the window and saw a faint reflection of me with my hair down long. I really hated it, mabey I can ask Teto for two hair ties. While I was looking out the window I thought I saw Len looking at me. I looked harded and figured out that he was staring at Rin.

"We're here." Len said.

As soon as the car went to a complete stop I ran right out. That was the longest car ride in my whole entire life. And I hated that ride, sure it was nice of them but. I opened the door and saw a shocked Teto and Teacher. I murmured sorry and power walked to my desk. Teto passed a note to my desk.

'What happened? Why were you late?'

I sighed and replyed, 'I overslept this mounring. Do you have any hair ties?'

'No, Besided I love your hair down. How did you get here so fast?'

'Rin and Len give me a ride, even though it was scary. Rin is nice but Len is just plain scary.'

I was about to pass the note, I guessed Len walked in because he came up to me and took my note. What the f-.

"Hey!!" I turned around and hissed at Len. He just smirked and read the note.

"So I scare you huh?" Len whisperd. That was the frist time I ever heared his voice. It almost made forget what I was going to do, ALMOST. I felt my face flush with anger. I gave him a a glare but he just sliently laughed. That made me go in a daze for a second, A SECOND.

"You know what? I think I'll read this infront of the whole class, It's just so hilorous I want to share it with everyone. Plus you look so cute when you glare."

He wouldn't, he would! Len cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

"Stop Stop! I'll do anything!" I hissed.

Len looked at me and did a smirk.

"Then can you become my servent?"

"I'm nobody's servent."

"Rin and..."

A couple of people looked in our driction. I felt my face going pink. This little brat is..is blackmailing me!

"OK OK! I'll become your dumb servent." I loudly whispred. Think god we're sitting in the back of the room. Teto turned around and give me the "we need to talk" look. The bell rang. I was about to go and walk with Teto but Len grab my hair. I yelp and looked at Teto.

"I'll Meet you in gym."

Teto nodded and walked towards the gym. I turned around to face Len with his cocky smile, It piss me off and yet it was...cute. I looked at him.

"What?"

"Now,Now since I'm your master You have to call me master. Hee-hee."

"Clearly, you're enjoying this."

"Clearly, I am. Anyways evertime I call you you have to come to me, so what's your number?"

"Um.. 506-978-0078." Too bad the idiot didn't know I gave him my fake number, it was really for some libary.

"Great!!! I think my family is going to be happy to have a hatsune as a servert. See you at lunch."

I never felt so happy yet angery in my whole in entire life. Happy because atleast I'll have exicment but angery because I'm my greatest enemy's servert, it's not like I'm a sex slave or anything but he could do anything! I went to gym and quickly changed. The kids were still walking around, I caught up with Teto,Meiko, and Luka. Luka was the first to noticed me and ran to me.

"What happened!? I heard that you're now Len's servert! Is that true?" Luka shaked me.

"Yes all of it is true." Meiko laughed and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"I'm sorry, but a rich girl like you who can't cook or clean anything that good becomes a servent to a rich boy!" Meiko almost fell to the floor laghing.

I huffed and looked away. I could cook and clean as good as my maids and butlers. My parents made them teach me.

"Anyways Miku I heard that you love to sing." Luka said.

"Yeah and?"

"We sighed you up for Talent this mounring."

"YOU WHAT!?"

Everyone sweatdroped. Teto was the first to speak, "W-Well we thought that you might like to sing for talent show. Plus we picked out a great song."

I sighed, "Ok Ok sorry for freaking out like that."

Before I could ask what the name of the song was the teacher blow her whistle. So I went to my spot and sat down.

"Ok today is...uh soccer so girls line up on the red line and guys line up on the white line. I'll count the number 1 and 2. If you're a one then go over near the bleachers, if you're a 2 then go near the right coner over there."

Teto called us over and said, "I have an idea, We should sit away from everyone that way we can be on the same team."

Everyone nodded, we spilt up I sat at the end while Luka sat near me but one person was between us so yeah. Well the teacher give out numbers The plan really worked but uh Luka and I were the same team as Akita and Haku. Akita muttered something which made Haku laugh. Probely making fun of me. So I turned to Luka and said,

"Um what song am I doing for talent show?"

"Oh the name of the song is called make one yourself."

"EHH?!?! I have to make my own song?" I felt a vein pop in the back of my head.

"Uh-huh! We don't Know what kinda of song you wanted to sing."

Well it was nice of them. I guess I'll sing Emotion and reason. It's the best song I wrote, more like my favorite song I wrote. (A/N: I know it's not the best song she sing but to me it is! XD) The gym teacher lead us outside to the soccer fleld, and explained the rules to us. I had to be the dumb golie because of Akita saying "I think Miku could be perfact for golie!" She has something planed for me, I could just feel it. The teacher blow her whistle and the game started. Meiko started with the ball and passed it off to Sweet Ann. She dribbled it over towards me and kicked it in my stomach. Which is really bad if you didn't have breakfest. Sweet Ann and Akita laghed, Haku looked shocked, My friends ran over to me, and Rin looked like she could kill Sweet Ann or was that Len? Everthing went black and white, then soon I was darfting into darkness...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in a white room. (I'm guessing the nurse's office.) The nurse Looked over and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I was about to get up but the pain was too much so I just layed back down.

"Can I go home?" The nurse nodded her head and called the my house number, I looked out the window and saw another class outside playing a game. I heard the nurse put down the phone.

"OK you may go home, your uh... butlers are going to pick you up in 5 minutes. So please rest up."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I heard someone walk in the nurse's office.

"Hello what happened?"

"Oh I don't feel to good. So I think I'll Just go home."

"Ok let me call your par-"

"Oh..don't worry about calling them, I'll just hicth a ride from Miku. She said it was alright."

I snapped my eyes open and glared at Len, he was doing that stupid smirk cute of his. He gave me the, 'I'll read that note to the school" face. I weakly nodded my head. The nurse looked confussed but didn't ask anything about it. Len walked over towards me. I pulled the blankets over my head but he pulled them off.

"Hey I heard what happened."

"....." Who hasn't? I'm probely the talk of the school...again!

"And are you ok?" He's probely pulling my leg. I don't think a Kagamine would care for a Hatsune.

"Just fine..." I said but it sounded like a whisper.

The nurse looked up and gasped. "Oh my your Butler is here!"

I slowly got up and tried to walk. Len soon followed behind me. I wish that he would atleast help me, I'm in terrible pain over here plus I'm giving him a ride. I opened the door before the butler did and slipped inside. Len did the same only on the left said. The limo started up and we soon left the school. Len was looking around for something, he soon pressed the button that rolls up the window between the driver and passanger. I guess he found that "somthing".

"Why the hell did you do that?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk privtely." Len replyed... I do not like the looks of this.

"Well what?"

"What song are you doing for talent show?"

"I'm doing..what a minu..HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW I WAS DOING TALENT SHOW?!" Len only laughed and said,

"I have my sources, so tell me what song are you doing?"

"It's a rock song I wrote it's called Emotion And Reason."

"BROING~~~~!!!!" Len yawned. I felt a vein popped.

"You're doing a song with me! It's a song I worte and it's called Magnet."

"And why should I lisent to you?"

"Did you forget that you're my servant now?"

I was about to say something but my door opened, which meant I was home. I got out, and walked to my esate. Len was following me behind, I opened the doors and got greeted by my maids and butlers.

"Wow such a big house." Len said as he looked around.

"Yeah a little to big... what a minute..WHY THE HELL ARE YOUU IN MY HOUSE?!?!"

"To listen to you sing that song." Len replyed as he was touching my vase.

I sighed and told him to follow upstairs. I opened the door of the record room. My sheets for Emotion And Reason are in there so was a gutier.

"Do you know how to play the durms?"

"No but I could play he piano or electric gutier."

How useless. I gave him my black and purple gutier and walked towards my drums.

"The Music sheets are over there." Len nodded and took the sheets.

He started off the song with his guteir later I started druming.

"Only the unreachable poem dyed in blue is the forgotten

illusional art like the sky falling the teardrop climbs down my cheeks

My shaking EMOTION AND REASON I smelt of crime from your arms when I held them

The feeling I had pushed down is overflowing Our overlapping lips are the signs of punishment

The future of me and you are falling apart The door that I have reached is not opening

That place was the lonely, binding, pits of Hell Only the unreachable poem dyed in blue is the forgotten illusional art

In the ongoing vibration of the past we are wandering The two of us EMOTION AND REASON

The deep sea of sounds is quietly flowing out and its fate to join with the echoes is breaking apart

Only the unreachable poem dyed in blue is the forgotten illusional art I want to touch you but you are far away and untouchable my shaking EMOTION AND REASON"

The song ended with the last drum. Len took off the guiter and placed it on my stand.

"It's a good song..." Yes yes yes!!! I don't have to do that stupid song Magnet if he likes this one!

"But...We're still going to do Magnet."

Crap! I really hate this kid. Len was about to leave but I grabed his arm.

"When should we practice?" I asked.

"Um...How about tomorrow? At your house in this room?"

"Ok sure whatever."

"K well bye see you tomorrow." I was about to close the door but Len stopped me.

"Oh and before I forget tomorrow Rin wants to talk with you at lunch. Meet her at the pond."

i nodded my head and closed my door. I should clean up before doing my homework... how much I hate homework.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(End Of Miku's P.O.V)

Deep down in a dark room was a figare holding a whip. The figuare glared at a crying woman who was chained up.

"i hope that you learned your lesson." The woman only sniffled in resopance.

"Never and I mean NEVER, hurt her again, got it?"

"Y-Yes."

"Pitful slut."

He unlocked the chains and went upstairs leaving a blond haired girl in the dark crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh my what did I just write there? Anyways while I was doing this chapter I was listening to Emotion And Reason and deicied to make Miku sing that song. Um anyways the next chapter is going to be called Love Notes?! You'll soon find out who is doing this and why. Ok and before I forget..REVIEW AND FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOMED!!!! PS: I"ll Make the next chapter when i have 200 REVIEWS!!! ... Yeah just kidding I'm working on it right now but i need at lest three more reviews or more. Thank you and Bye! 


	3. Love notes?

Heys It's Me!!!! Uh here is chapter 3 of buttterfly. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My favorite day was here! Sunday, finally away from school drama (Mostly from akita and len) But boy was I wrong, uh well it started with a call from Teto!

(**Flash back**)

"Miku! someone is on the phone for you!" A Maid called out.

Miku just finshed drying her hair and was about to get dressed. She warped a towel around her body and went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miku It's Teto!"

"Hey Teto! What's up?" 'How the hell did she get my number?' Miku thought as she opened her closet doors.

"Luka, Meiko, and I are going to the mall! Want to come Miku?"

"Sure! Where should we met? And what time should I get there?"

"Uh... Well we wanted to pick you up..."

"Ok! Come here around 12, ok?"

"Ok! See you later!" Teto said, then the line went dead.

Miku went back to her huge closet, she was in the mood for a summer dress so she looked around for one. She found a yellow sundress with a huge yellow bow on th front. (like the one from the world is mine from pkjd.)When she was about to get her flip-flops when the phone rang again. Miku sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yo servent-san!"

"LEN?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY NUMBER YOU FREAK!?" Miku yelled.

"Calm down. I got it from friend."

"Whatever.. What do you want anyways?"

"Today you're supposed to meet Rin, also I want you to clean my room."

"Can't! Today is my day off." Miku hung up the phone before Len could protest.

"Hey don't you dare hang up on me!" Len said as he opened the door.

"... House?"

"Oh I didn't actully leave, I just seplt in one of your guest rooms."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to have lunch with me and Rin."

"No."

"What!? Why not?" Len whined. Miku whinced.

"Wow don't ever and I MEAN EVER Whine again!"

Miku went to open the door but Len stoped her. Miku huffed. 'How thick-headed can this boy be.' Miku thought. She tried to move him but Len stand his ground.

"Look today is my only day off from you and akita's little clique. I want to hang out with my new friends so go away. And don't even ask where I'm going."

"Fine!"

"I told you n- what... fine? Is that all?"

"Yep."

"Ok I'll be at the mall."

"Ok have fun.~"

Miku went downstairs leaving a smirking Len. The blond took out a cellphone and dialed a number. "Hello?" A male voice answered the phone.

"Hello this is Len. Meet me at the mall around 12:00 pm."

"Oh my navee servert, I shell see you soon. MWHAHAAH!!"

"SHUT UP, UP THERE!!!" Miku yelled. She throw open her front door and slamed it. Meiko and the others looked at the house amazed.

"Oh hi Miku!" Luka greeted.

"Emm hi"

"Well let's get going." Meiko opened the driver's door. Luka opened the back. Miku also opened the back and Teto opened the passanger's seat.

"Ok!! TO THE MALL!!" Meiko started up the car and smoothly drived out of the driveway.  
XXXXX

"Oh wow this is the mall?" Miku asked as looked around.

"Yeah, You never been to one?" Teto asked.

"No I have, But the one back home was smaller."

"Hey how about we go to the Observatory! It just opened up!" Meiko exclaimed

"Oberservatory...What is that?" Teto asked

"A new cute shop!" Luka answered.

The girls walked inside the elavtor, "It's on the forth floor." Meiko sang as she pushed the button. It took five minutes for the elavtor doors to close, that's when they...came in. Miku's eyes widden.

"Y-you ho-ho-ho-how the HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE YOU JERK!!!" Miku roared. Len was smirking, next to him was some dude with blue hair.

"Well first my friend here Kaito drived me then I spotted you an-"

"NO YOU IDOIT! I MEAN HOW THE HEL DID YOU KNOW I WAS GOING TO BE HERE!?"

Meiko was wacthing the show amused, Luka and Teto was shocked looking at Miku yelling like that, and kaito was well... eating his ice cream not caring about the show. The elavotor doors opened and out came a yelling Miku and Len with a smirk still on his face. Everyone at the mall looked at the two fighting.

"I YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU ON A SUNDAY! BUT DO YOU LISTEN? NO YOU DON'T!!!"

"That's true I never listen."

"GO AWAY!!!"

Miku stormed off in a random dirction. Teto, Luka and Meiko tried to follow here but Miku soon got swallowed up by a mob of people.

"Nya crap!" Luka murmured.

"Teto call her cellphone!" Meiko said

"Um"

"What?"

"I only have her house number not her cellphone number."

"Ok ok! stay calm, we'll just have to spilt up to look for her. We'll meet each other at the food court at 6:00!"

The three girls ran. Kaito finally looked up from his ice cream.

"Should we help Len?"

"I guess."

"By the way Len..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Who was that sexy brown haired goddess?"

XXXXXXXXX

Miku wiped her face off with a paper towel, she was currently useing the bathroom and was washing off soap. She walked out of the bathroom and then realized that she was lost. And to put the cherry on top her friends don't know her cellphone number.

"Guh!? I'm such an idiot! How can I just run off from my friends, I guess I'll go to security." Miku though. She walked down a long hallway and found the office. Slowly turning the knob she peeked in and saw one uh... big Man wacthing baseball.

'He sure eats healthy.' "Excuse me sir?"

The man put up one chubby finger and shushed her. "Can't you see I'm wacthing american baseball? Just wait until commercal!" He whined. Miku looked at the small tv.

'Looks like ny yankees are wining....wait a minute...what is an ny yankees? Does that mean porn because if it does then this men is one sick perevert.' Miku wondered. Finally a commerical came and the large man turned around.

"Yes how can I help you?" The man said kindly.

"Um..can I use the intercom?"

"For what?"

"I got lost..."

The man handed her the intercom and went back to wacth the T.V., Miku pressed the big red button.

"Luka,Teto and Meiko! Miku is in the security office! Repeat! Miku is in the security office!"

'I hope that My friends heard that and not that jerk-ass.' Miku thought. She took a plop on the chair and sighed. So much for her perfact sunday.

***(Meanwhile with Meiko and co!)

"Hey did you hear that?" Luka asked as she looked at the ceiling.

"Hear what?" Teto and Meiko asked at the same time.

"Oh I thought I heard that Miku was in the sucurity office but... I must be hearing things."

Meiko and Teto looked at each other and just shooked it off.

***(Now back to Miku!)***

Great just great. Instead of her friends finding her it was a blond headed jerk that found her. Miku sighed.

"Why are you here Akita?"

"Well I'm here because I lost my Haku. Now move out of the way." Neru pushed Miku away from the intercom.

"Attention to all of you losers out there! If you find a hot blond headed boy named Len Kagamine please bring him to the office! Thank you!" Neru flashed a smile as if she excepted everyone to see her smile. She turned around to a counfussed Miku. Neru smirked.

"I hate you." And with that Neru left the office.

'What the hell was that for? What a minute! Did she call down Len!? Oh crap, I better hide! No way would I want to see Jerky , jerk!'

Miku looked around the office. The desk was way to obvious,the closet seemed like a good place. Miku opened the door and peeked inside, perfect! It was narrow but it looked like it would go on forever. Miku quickly opened the door, when she closed it she heard someone open the door to the office.

"Excuse me! I heard that Miku was in here." A male voice said.

Len. Miku shurred. Praying that he wouldn't look in the closet Miku clucthed onto to on of her twintails. Miku prayed over and over not to go in.

"Ah yes the girl with the aqua hair. I belive she went in there!"

'Damn sercurity gurad!!!!" Miku mentally yelled.

The knob jiggled, Miku went deeper in the closet and sat down in a fatal position. The closet finally opened, Len closed the door and walked around. He opened up his cellphone and used the light to look for the aqua-haired teen. He finally found her after 5 minutes. Miku looked up and blushed. Len was really close to her. He looked into her eyes, and slowly leaned in as if.

"No! I don't want you to steal my first kiss!" Miku blurted.

Len blinked a few times then smirk. "Your first kiss? There was something in your hair." Len pulled out a piece of yarn out of her hair.

"But kissing you? That's the best idea I've heard from you."

Before Miku could protest Len placed his lips on top of hers, Miku's mouth was open by shock so it was easy for Len's tounge to enter. Miku didn't know how long she was kissing Len, the only thing she knew was how all of this felt. It felt wonderful yet werid, having someone that you hate taking your first kiss when it's really supposed to be some you love to take way your first kiss. Len slowly removed his lips.

"I-you-kiss?"

"Yep I kissed you. You know Miku...you really need to wear shorts Miku I could see your panties."

"My panties? Why are you even looking down there you perverted fre-MPH!!"

The only way to shut up Miku was by Len kissing her again, only this time he was a little suggstive. He put his hands in her panties touching her core (A/N:If that's what you call it!) Miku mouned, she felt chills all over her body. It felt so good.'Wait a minute this dude is about to take my virgenity?'

"Mphh! -gasps- Len you-you ARGGHH!!!"

Miku stormed out of the closet with a trail of slaiva down her mouth (Len's) she wiped it in disgusted and took out her cellphone. "Hello?! Yeah can you please bring a limo down here to the mall? Thanks!" Miku had never felt so angery in her whole entire life.

"I never want to see that pervert again!!!!!" Miku yelled out as she steped outside. When the limo came she almost took off the door and slamed it shut.

(End of flashback.)

So my dear jounarl I hope you enjoyed that long entry, thank you for letting me use your time! ^^

-Miku Hatsune!

XXXXX

I sighed as I closed my dairy or jounral whatever you want to call it. I walked down to the kicthen and went in the fridge. The starwberry shortcake was still there. I took it and went upstairs into my room. I was about to set down the cake when I saw an enveolope with a heart on it. Strange. That was never there, I opened it up and saw a piece of paper folded up. I unfolded the paper and saw a little note. It said,

To my dearest Miku,

From your long flowing hair,  
to your beautful aqua eyes,  
you're finally back,  
to get with me.

I widden my eyes in terro. It was happening again. The werid, corny love notes. It made me sick that this person (whoever that is.) wents me to go out with him. I also noticed that my window was opened, that's probeley how this guy got in my house...or manshion whatever you want to call it. I shut it close and locked it. I really didn't fell like sleeping in my room so I went into one of my guest room, when opened the door jerkface was in there.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm sleeping over." Jerkface said.

"Hey len, did you leave a note in my room?" It could be Le- I mean Jerkface's note.

"No why?"

I sighed and mumbled a "Nevermind." I closed the door not caring that jerkface was sleepingover my house. I went to the other guest room that held a computer and a t.v. in it. I turned on the t.v. and ploped on the bed. Today was the worst sunday I ever had.

XXXXXX

Ok! I think I wrote fluff there..did I? Anywho thank you soo much for reviewing my stories! I never thoguht that people liked my wirting. Review! And no flames of couse! bye-bye!! 


	4. I have a what now?

Hello it's me! I'm having a really bad writer's block for SV and SCR! So it may take ages to countine the two. Luckly I have ideas for one of my stories. Enjoy and thank you so much for reviewing i thought that my stories suck. -Ahem- Anywhos on with the chapter.

XXXXXX

"Hatsune? Hatsune-san please wake up."

I grouned and turned my head to the left. "Five more minutes."

"Hatsune-san! I will not tolerate sleeping in my class!!"

I snapped my head up and glared at the lady. Then I realized that this lady was my teacher and I'm still in school. The teacher put her hands to her hips and glared at me. She then muttered something about "kids being less obeying today." She walked back to the chalk board and begain wirting on it again. I heard jerkface smirking behind me. I whipped my head around and glared at Jerkface. And before you ask, yes I'm still angry with what he did on Sunday. He just smirked and looked at the board.

... How I wish this kid can go die in a hole of fire. Mabey Akita and sweet ann can join. I slightly smiled at the image.

-

-

-

-

Butterfly chapter 4 I have a what now?!

I sighed and strecth my arms out. It was such a beautiful day and here I am rotting in a building called school. It's an evil place where they have you sit in hard chairs making your butt hurt. It also makes you learn stuff and you can't fall asleep or wacth t.v.; they take away your cellphone if they cacth you with it. Ok enough of that crap now, right now I'm in math class learning about...stuff. Yeah, stuff; anyways my dumb old teacher said that we could have paired up with anyone. I was about to go to Luka but len graped my hand.

"Len!? What the fuck!"

"I wanted to be paired up with you."

"Noo go with your girlfriend Rin." I hissed. I glanced over my shoulder and saw sweet Ann glaring at me. Boy was it scary...not. I realized that Len was quite, when I looked up at his face and saw the strangest sight. Len had a pained look on his face.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Peachy! Now let's get to work." Len said rather coldly.

The teacher clapped her hands and said, "I want you and your partner to work on page 89 and do problems 1-39."

The whole class turned their books to the page and started working with their partner. When we started working I was surprised. Len wasn't making any moves on me...did I make him angry? Finally the bell rang. I packed up my books and was prepared to go to my locker. (It was the end of the day) I packed my books in my bag and slammed my locker shut. But the locker door wouldn't close. I slammed it a little harder but the dumb old door wouldn't close. I kicked and punched the thing but it still would bounce back open. You know this thing is a pretty good stress reliever. Punching and kicking the poor locker, letting all my built up anger out by kicking the locker.

"Come on fucking close already." I murmured.

I give a final kick and the locker finally closed. I could care less about the strange looks everyone was giving me. I walked outside of the building and into my limo. School went by quick. Almost like someone was to lazy to write about it.

"Yo servert-san." Len called out.

I rolled down my limo window. "What?"

"I'm going to your house, that way we could finsh the math homework."

"Ok, hop in the car." I said. Len opened the left door and jumped in. The limo started up. The ride was actually pretty quite. Usually when I'm with Len it's pretty much like hell.

"Miku..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Uh..."

"Is it going to be a love confession?"

"W-what? NoyesIdontknow!"

"Oh how disappointing, so what is it?" I opened the house doors and led Len to the living room.

"AGAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"What are you saying?"

Len's face turned red. That was weird... wait a minute. Face turning red,stuttering,talking way to fast. OH MY GOD! IS HE TRYING TO CONFESS HIS FEELINGS TO ME? EWW! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO?

"I love Rin." That was close, wait. Did he just say that he love Rin?

"Pffft, Why should I care?" I know that was mean of me. But it just came out I swear.

"Because, I uh lied."

"Hmm?" I raised one eyebrow.

He put his body on top of mine. Of course I blushed, He looked into my sea-green eyes and I looked in his beautful ocean-blue eyes. I have to admit, Len with a serious face is sexy. Wait a minute...did I seriously just say that? Gross.

"I-;"

"MIKU WE'RE HOME! WE ALSO HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!!!" The crazy women that was yelling is called Mom.

I pushed Len off of me and hissed,"Hide!" Len nodded and ran off to who knows where. I walked to My Parents and plastered a smile on my face.

"Hello Mom, dad. How was America?"

"Oh just smiply wonderful, and look what we brought!"

Mom stepped over a little to the left reveling a teenage boy, around my age. He had a slightly tanned skin, aqua colored hair (like me creepy.) and sea-green eyes. Bascilly this boy almost looks like me. He smiled.

"Hello my name is Mikuo Hatsune."

"Oh that's funny! My name is Miku Hatsune, It's almost like your name. so who is he? My cousin?"

Mom gave out a giggle (which sounded like a dying cat.) and said, "Oh no Honey he's your fiance!"

Oh that's it? My fiance, that's nice I also wanted to- wait...what? My Finace?!

"I have a what now!?" I yelled out.

"Miku calm down. He's the perfect boy." Translation: "It's for bussine. That way he can take over the hatsune bussine!"

"I don't care Mom! I want to marry the one I fall in love in! Not by some dumb adult choice!!"

"Oh who do you like?" My mom asked. I smirked. I really want to see what she would do if I told her if it was him.

"Len Kagamine. Oh he's just so wondeful and uh (gag!!) handsome." I should get an oscar for that performcen.

My mom's face paled. She then smiled only it was tighter, "Miku? You love this Kagamine?" She asked.

"Uh-huh!"

"Lair! I can tell, besides I don't care if your in love with someone else! Mikuo will be your fiance weither you like it or not."

My god, how I hate this women. I stomp up to my room and slamed the door. Scerw homework, I'm not going to school tomorrow! I changed out of my school uniform and put on my night gown.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I nearly jumped at his voice.

I turned around and saw Len. "I'm fine, why?"

"Just wondering. Anyways, I brouht the sheets for our song. Remeber, it was magnet."

I grabed the sheets out of his hands and read over it. My eyes widden, this song it's about!

"Forbidded love?!"

"Yeah, I was abotu to sing the song with Rin but she wanted to sing a different song."

"Ok, but this song means nothing! I don't love you!"

"OK. Let's start."

I snacthed the sheets away from him and glared. Len just smirked. Crap. I really hate this song. It's gross, and to put the cherry on top I'm going to have sing this song infront of 301 kids..or maybe more? Len started the song off by playing the piano.

Miku- A~ small flame started buring from the bottom of my heart.  
And before I noticed, this passion started blazing in my soul My~butterfly flew~ around you so erratically The~powder from its wings fell on your open palm

A small knock came from my door. Len stopped playing the piano and opened the closet door. I opened the door and saw Mikuo standing there with a dumb smile plastered on his face. It's soo creepy how he looks like me.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"I wanted to just you know, talk."

"About what?"

"About what the hell were you singing?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. This dude is nosey! "Magnet. It's a duet that I'm doing."

Mikuo saw the sheets on the piano and read it over. "Are you doing this with a girl or something?"

"Yeah I'm doing it with Luka. Now go away."

I pushed Mikuo out of my room and slamed the door. Of corse I locked the door, Len came out of the closet looking pretty pissed off.

"Who was that?"

"Oh my fiance? His name is Mikuo. Ok let's sing."

I once again started off. Len soon joined in. I was shocked by his voice. It sounded soo good. Soon we were done with the song. I give Len back his music sheets. I was about to go to bed until Len stopped me.

"Woah! Where do you think your going? We have math homework."

I grouned. This is going to be a long night. I'm sure of it.

XXXXXX

I woke up in the comfert my my bed. It was 6 am. Wonderful, I just had to wake up early. I turned to my left and almost screamed. Len was sleeping on the left. This is embrassing! I'm sleeping next to the guy that I hate! I quitely walked out of my bed. But as soon as I shifted Len opened his eyes.

"Uh, Hi. My name is Miku."

Len gave me a puzzeled look. "Yeah I sorta knew that."

This is sorta werid. I was about to get out of bed but Len grabed my arm. "What?"

"What are you going to be as for halloween?" That was a random question.

"Uhhh my salior uniform looking costume."

"Go to the halloween party, it's at school."

"And if I don't?"

"Hmm, I'll rape you."

"Not funny Len!" I growled.

He went on top of me and pinned my arms. "I'm not being funny." Of corse I had to blush. I tried to hide it by puting my hair on top of my face. I had no choice but to go to that dumb party because for some unknown reason Len wanted me to go. I was not about to lose my uh... "Cap" like that girl from the american tv show... the; I forgot the name of it. Now where was I? Oh right this werid position.

"So? What's your answer?"

I was about to say yes but then a knock came from my door. Good thing I locked it. "Miku sweetie. Open the door please." Great it was my mom. Len quickly got up and hid in the closet. (Why does he keep on going in there? I hope he's not raiding my pantie draw.) I got off my bed and unlocked the door. My Mom had a grim look on her face.

"What's wrong mom?"

"I'm sorry honey but we're going to have to go back to America. Mikuo will stay with you, we're going to be back at New years."

New years? That's like 3 months from now! I better celebrate. My mom went back to the door. "Get ready for school."

"When are you leaving?"

"Today."

That makes things better. My mom closed the door and out came Len. "I'm going now. See you in school." He then opened my window and jumped out. Is he a ninja? Oh well who cares. I changed into my school uniform and went downstaris. I saw Mikuo pacing back and forth like he was scared or something.

"Hey whats wrong Mikuo?"

"Someone sent me this threat letter."

I saw it on the table and took it.

Mikuo-Pig,

Stay away form my Miku or terrible things well happen.

Who the hell wrote this? Was it the same guy who wrote that letter to me. The same guy who...

"Don't worry about it. I'll call the police if anything happens."

"Thank you, but shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?"

"No... why?"

He muttered something and went back upstairs. I countined walking down the steps and went in the kicthen. I pulled out a leek and gnawed on it. Tasting the wonderful onion taste. (A/n:I never had a leek so I really don't know how it taste. ^^') When I finshed the raw leek I saw a white box. I opened it and saw a weird stuff animal that looked like me only deformed and it was holding a leek. It had a little note.

Dear Miku,

I'm sorry about the bussine troubles and leaving you alone with a boy. Don't do anything reckless. The doll that's in the box was made by Mikuo's little brother. Take good care of it please.

love,  
Dad

I love my Daddy though he can be overprotective. Well he's better then my mom. She should join Len and the other two demons in the fiery hole that I imagined yesterday. Once again I dreamly smiled. I took the doll and brought it to my room. Hmm I should give it a name, how about Miku Hachune. Yeah I like that name. I put the doll on top of my bed. After that I set up my bag and was about to leave to go to school. I wanted to walk since it was still early. Mikuo was downstairs wearing a school uniform that looked like. No. They didn't. Please tell that didn't!"

"Um why are you wearing that?"

"Oh your Mom said that I'm going to your school and not to worry about every thinking that I'm your fiance. She said to tell everyone that I'm your brother."

That demon did this to me? What until I get my hands on her. I opened my door, Mikuo was close behind me. Dude ever heard of space bubble? I walked out. It was such a beautful day. To bad school had to ruin it. We were walking in slince until Mikuo cleared his throat.

"Have you ever been to America?"

"Uh no. I would like to see it though. The only country I've been to was England."

"It's nice over there."

"Which state did you live in?"

"California. I met your parents because well...oh look there's the school. Wow that's a pretty big school."

I blink a couple of times. "How did you met my parents?"

Mikuo ignored me. As soon as we reached the school grounds a bunch of girls looked at Mikuo and Had hearts form in their eyes. I feel sorry for this poor kid, now he has a dumb fanclub. There's like 100 fan clubs at this school, like for example the biggest one is Len Kagamine fanclub. (Surprise,surprise.)

"Hey Miku."

I turned around and saw Rin. She had a smile on her face and was wearing her big white bow. I really love that bow, I wonder where she got it?

"Oh hi Rin."

She looked at Mikuo and then back to me.

"Oh right this is my twin brother Mikuo. He lived in america for his whole life until now."

Rin extaned her hand towards him. He took it and shooked it. "Nice to meet you Mikuo." He give her a dazzling smile and said the same thing only replacing the Mikuo with Rin and saying too. Rin then blushed lightly (how cute!!) and looked down at the ground. We went inside the building and walked to class. Mikuo and Rin was getting along nicely., I wonder if Rin likes him? But isn't she going out with Len? I MUST INVESTIGATE!

"Hey Rin can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah go ahead." I shooed Mikuo away telling him to go for a drink at the water fountains.

"Are you and Len still dating." Talk about a straight-forward question.

Rin put her nose up in the air and crossed her arms. "We broke up with each other... for good!"

"Why?"

"Len said that he feel in love with another girl. When I find out who that girl is I'm going to wring her neck!"

Oh, that's all? He fell in love with another girl? That's ok...wait WHAT?!! HE FELL IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER GIRL!! WHO AND WHY! WHEN I FIND HER I'M GOING TO WRING HER NECK ALSO!!! Wait why do I care? Don't tell me... That I'm falling in love with him? Dear god, please kill me now.

XXXX

Ewww short chapter. sorry about that. Uh I deiced not to make a Halloween fic but I'm going to make a Halloween chapter on this story. Oh and all my other stories I have a horrible writer's block as for that Rin and Miku story I'll get to it when I'm finshed with this story. Join us next time on chapter five The Halloween gift!? Bye-bye and please review, NO FLAMES!

ps:Uh yeah my mom is only letting my on the weekends so it might take a while for me to update my storie. sorry.


End file.
